I Missed You
by jokerssmile
Summary: Just a little one shot. After Cat leaves Catco and National City, Supergirl decides to pay her a visit.


**A/N: Thank you to my best friend, my beta Riellebrat for saying 'Y'know SG could be seeing Cat all the time.. she can fly where ever she is at anytime..' Thanks for idea and thanks for the push. This story is for you!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked as she stood on the deck of the beach house she'd retreated to after leaving Catco and National City, "I don't believe I sent out a Supergirl distress signal."

Supergirl just smiled, she knew Cat was happy to see her. She could tell by the look in her eyes but Cat was Cat and she did her best not to show it.

"Maybe I just wanted to see how you were." Supergirl answered.

"I'm fine." Cat said, hands on her hips, "Enjoying my time away."

Supergirl looked around, the beach was quiet, there was a glass of wine by a lounge chair and a book flipped over half read. She looked back at Cat, "No you're not."

"Excuse me?" Cat asked with a tone in her voice that Supergirl and Kara missed.

"I said no you're not." Supergirl said, "You're miserable, I can tell."

Cat scoffed at her, "That's ridiculous."

Supergirl smiled, "I know you Cat. I know you better than you think and I can tell you're miserable."

"So what then?" Cat asked, "You've come to rescue me from my misery?"

"Something like that." Supergirl said as she took a step closer to Cat and held out her hand and without hesitation Cat took it.

"I've missed you, Cat."

"You missed me?" Cat asked as she looked down at her hand in Supergirl's.

"And I know you've missed me too." Supergirl said as her thumb brushed the back of Cat's hand.

Cat nodded her head slightly.

"I need to hear you say it." Supergirl said to her.

She waited and Cat said nothing.

"Cat, say you've missed me too." Supergirl said soft and pleading.

Cat looked up slowly, and stared into her eyes and finally said what she wanted to hear.

"I missed you too Kara."

Before Supergirl could fumble for words to try and convince Cat that she wasn't Kara Danvers, Cat smiled at her, "You may know me but I know you just the same. A little spandex and cape never changed that."

And there it was, the shyness, slight blush of her cheeks and that familiar smile only Kara had. Cat missed it. She missed it all.

"So are you going to stand there staring at me or are you here to rescue me?" Cat asked still holding Supergirl's hand.

"Depends on who you want rescuing you? Supergirl or Kara?"

Cat arched an eyebrow as if to say, 'Do you really have to ask?'

Supergirl held up a finger asking for a second before she whooshed away and then back. She stood before Cat as Kara, in jeans, a t-shirt and her pair of glasses. She retook Cat's hand and without another word led her from the deck to the sandy beach.

They walked in quiet for a few minutes before Kara finally asked, "Why did you leave? Why did you just ... how could you just leave?"

Cat stopped walking and Kara turned to look at her, "I don't know."

"I don't believe you." Kara said to her, "You don't just do something on a whim. You think about it, you process it. I know you Cat, I know how you are."

"It was time to move on." Cat told her.

"Move on? From what? A successful career, your family and friends?" Kara asked confused.

There was a pause as Cat looked out at the calm ocean; a strand of her hair lightly blew across her face. She tucked the loose strand behind her ear and said, "You were with James."

"What... does James…?" Kara asked slowly processing what Cat was trying to tell her. "You left because of me?"

Cat looked at her, a sad smile on her face, "The only other thing I'm good at besides the news is how good I am at protecting myself."

She let go of Kara's hand and continued down the beach. Kara stood frozen in her spot and watched as Cat walked away.

A moment passed and Kara snapped out of it, she went after Cat and stopped her. She turned Cat around, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh Kara, what was I supposed to say? I told you to pursue whatever was happening between you and James." Cat told her.

"But why? If you... had feelings for me then why push me towards someone else?" Kara asked, confused and a little upset.

"Because I thought it would be easier for me." Cat told her, "But I was wrong and I couldn't bear it anymore."

"But, James and I weren't even together when you left." Kara told her.

"I didn't know that and I don't know if that would have changed anything if I had."

Kara didn't know what to say. She was looking at Cat and didn't see the media Queen everyone knew, she didn't see the hard boss that people at the office feared yet admired. She looked at Cat and saw a beautiful woman being vulnerable and it made her heart hurt.

Kara stepped forward, a hand cupped Cat's cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Cat leaned into Kara's touch, "You didn't know."

"I think I did." Kara said, "A part of me knew how you felt because I felt it too. Maybe that's why I went for it with James, he was the safer option. I was too scared to go after what I really wanted and that was you."

Cat closed her eyes and didn't respond.

"Cat?" Kara said quietly and Cat opened her eyes and looked at her.  
There was no asking, just Kara leaning in and kissing Cat on the lips.

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Kara was the first to pull away slowly, a tender smile on her face. Cat looked beautiful, her hair a little mussed, a hot blush from her cheeks to her chest and she hadn't let go of Kara's waist.

"Come back to National City." Kara said, "Come back to me."

She looked into Cat's eyes as she pleaded silently for her to say yes.

Cat smiled and kissed Kara on the lips before letting go of her waist. She turned and took a few steps towards the water and looked out at the ocean.

"I want to be with you Cat." Kara said, "And I mean, I hope you want to be with me too."

Cat looked over her shoulder, "Of course I do."

"You could give me a hundred reasons why this won't work. You're my boss, I'm younger and you have Carter to think about." Kara said, "But you're not my boss anymore, techincally we're about the same age and Carter freaking loves me."

Kara took Cat's hand in hers, "I understand if you're scared because I am too but we let that be the reason we weren't together to begin with. Don't let it be the reason we don't try now."

"Are you sure Kara? I need you to be sure about this because I'm not the easiest person to be with." Cat said to her, "I'm not that easy to love."

"First of all, I know how difficult you are. I was your assistant remember?" Kara said with a small smile but Cat didn't smile back.

"Cat, I'm not saying this is going to be easy. All I'm trying to say is, if I didn't want this, if I didn't think you were worth it I wouldn't be here asking you to come back to National City to be with me." Kara said to her.

"I want you. I want us." Kara said, "So please Cat, come back with me."

Cat stared at Kara; she looked into her eyes and saw how much love looked back at her. She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and pulled her close. She kissed her on the lips then pulled back and looked her in the eyes again, "Let's go home."


End file.
